Lightning Lad's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Batman Lightning Lad: I'm glad that you got my message. Batman: Preparing for the worst is important. Lightning: Critically indeed. VS. Blackfire Lightning Lad: You are under arrest,Komand'r. Blackfire: What for? Lightning Lad: Attempt of murder ---- Blackfire: You are not placing me under arrest,Lad. Lightning Lad: I guess I'll have to do it by the hard way. Blackfire: I always get what I want. VS. Black Panther Lightning Lad: You don't look like a king. Black Panther: And you don't look like a hero. Lightning Lad: I guess I deserved that. VS. Brainiac Lightning Lad: It's over,Brainiac. Brainiac: I will crush you like the others,Garth. Lightning Lad: Well,I guess we'll see about that. VS. Captain America Captain America: You have spirit as a leader. Lightning Lad: '''The same goes to you,comrade. '''Captain America: Everyone knows something about respect. VS. Doctor Fate Doctor Fate: '''There are universes beyond salvation. '''Lightning Lad: Which universes exactly? Doctor Fate: Universes like this one exactly. VS. Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Lightning Lad: A Green Lantern would be a good addition for the Legion. Jessica Cruz: But I still need more training. Lightning Lad: Then let's start it now. VS. Himself Lightning Lad 1: I feel like I'm fighting myself. Lightning Lad 2: Maybe we are from other universes. Lightning Lad 1: That makes sense. ---- Lightning Lad 1: Are you a replica from Brainiac? Lightning Lad 2: And you are an illusion from Scarecrow? Lightning Lad 1: Maybe...Both of us are real. ---- Lightning Lad 1: Saturn Girl couldn't handle two of us. Lightning Lad 2: She would like to say she could. Lightning Lad 1: Women... VS. Iron Man Iron Man: You are very immature to lead your team. Lightning Lad: The same goes to you,old man. Iron Man: Enough. No more Mr. Nice Guy. ---- Lightning Lad: Tell me four words which define you. Iron Man: Genius,Playboy,Billionarie and Philantrophist. Lightning Lad: Well...I guess they are worth it. VS. Jean Grey Lightning Lad: Don't you regret the suffering you cause? Jean Grey: The humans made mutants suffer first. Lightning Lad: No wonder Nightwing wanted you locked up. VS. Nightwing Nightwing: '''So,you lead a legion of heroes? '''Lightning Lad: It's right there. Nightwing: '''I'm jealous. ---- '''Lightning Lad: There is a place for you in the Legion,Dick Grayson. Nightwing: I'll pass. Lightning Lad: When you change your mind,give me a warning. VS. Robin Lightning Lad: Don't you regret the suffering you cause? Robin: Err...No. Lightning Lad:'' ''Bad news. You are not welcome to the Legion of Superheroes. ---- Lightning Lad: I heard that you and Tara abandoned the Titans. Robin: We did what we needed to do. Lightning Lad: '''Bad news. You are not welcome to the Legion of Superheroes. VS. Shazam '''Lightning Lad: I heard you posses the lightnings of Zeus. Shazam: '''That's right. Cool. Isn't it? '''Lightning Lad: Does the Justice League know you're just a kid? VS. Spider-Man Spider-Man: '''I thought I was the only one who has a tragic family story. '''Lightning Lad: My brother betrayed me for his obsession for power. Spider-Man: '''You know what they say. With great powers come great responsibilities. VS. Star Sapphire '''Lightning Lad: '''Your cause is noble,Star Sapphire. '''Star Sapphire: The power of Love will guide the universe. Lightning Lad: But I can't forgive your crimes. VS. Taskmaster Taskmaster: Which group do you lead again? Lightning Lad: The Legion of Superheroes. Taskmaster: They must be offering millions for your head. ---- Lightning Lad: Another of Brainiac's puppets? Taskmaster: That Jason. What a jerk. Lightning Lad: Only I can help you. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Quotes Category:Crossovers